


Perfect Carlando Christmas

by drunkhoechlinishot



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Come Eating, Coronavirus restrictions, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, M/M, The author has taken some liberties
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:02:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28384470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkhoechlinishot/pseuds/drunkhoechlinishot
Summary: Unable to celebrate with their own families due to recently imposed coronavirus restrictions Lando and Carlos celebrate Christmas together.
Relationships: Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 52





	Perfect Carlando Christmas

They’d had a lazy day. A long lie in. Eating a fry up breakfast. Opening presents, eating chocolate, watching a movie, eating Xmas dinner and watching more movies while eating crisps, chocolate and popcorn. The perfect Christmas really. Except it wasn’t that perfect. 

The season ended just a few weeks later than normal. But due to the the coronavirus restrictions neither could be with their loved ones. They’d known a few days in advance that this would be the case and so had time to plan. They would quarantine together. 

Doing the food shopping at M&S with Lando was hilarious. Carlos knew he was a big kid. But shopping with him confirmed it. He threw utter rubbish into the shopping trolley. Desserts, crisps, chocolate, cheese and a bottle of Baileys. 

“It’s basically alcoholic milk Carlos!”

Jon would happily beat his ass into shape in the pre-season. 

Luckily they agreed they didn’t want to go down the traditional route of having turkey...those things were fucking expensive anyway. So they made a roast chicken, with delicious roast potatoes and the best Yorkshire puddings. The shop bought gravy being a luxury they both insisted on. 

Presents had been opened earlier and Carlos was genuinely happy with his teach yourself Italian books and a pasta making kit. Lando in return loved the new computer game and weighted blanket he received. 

They were on movie number 3 after dinner. Lando cozy under his new blanket, his feet in Carlos’ lap. Lando didn’t even know wtf this shit was, but the sex scene was insanely hot. So hot that he was feeling it right in his crotch. 

He wanted to whip off the blanket, but if he did that Carlos would be able to see just what an affect the movie had on him. Carlos, distracted had began massaging Lando’s feet. This in turn was ramping up Lando’s desire rapidly. 

Carlos bit his lip as he watched the saucy scene unfolding. It was turning him on. He didn’t know when he had started touching Lando’s feet. He chanced a glance at Lando, his cheeks flushed pink. Obviously he was affected similarly to Carlos. For some reason the thought of wrecking Lando popped into his head. Jesus he was hard as nails at the thought. 

He moved his hand from Lando’s foot to his ankle. His touch causing the younger to tense ever so slightly and gasp as he drew circles on his skin. 

Lando looked to Carlos who was biting his lip. Lando thought he would like to bite that lip. He let out a small moan at the idea. As Carlos moved his hands to his calf, Lando threw the blanket aside as if in invitation. 

Carlos moved immediately to kneel between Lando’s legs, quirking an eyebrow, is if asking “are you sure?”. Lando gave the smallest of nods. Carlos cupped Lando’s bulge through the soft material, finding him hard. Christ there was a wet patch on the front of them, that’s how turned on the younger was. 

With no finesse Carlos pulled Lando’s waistband down freeing his cock. A cock so hard it sprang onto his belly with a gentle smack. Carlos wasted no time taking him in hand and stroking him from root to tip. Lando gasped in utter pleasure at the sensation. Carlos looked to Lando who’s pupils were blown with lust. 

The perfect weight in his hand, he worked his cock to find a rhythm that made Lando moan like he could only imagine. He fingered the wet tip which by now was leaking uncontrollably. Carlos alternated his gaze between Lando and his gorgeous cock. Lando was tensing beneath him, nearing his peak. Carlos knew his friend wasn’t gonna last long, and lifted his hoodie up towards his chest. Lando clutched Carlos’ free hand in a death grip, a warning, and just like that he was cumming all over himself and the hand Carlos had been working him over with. 

Carlos watched as Lando’s mouth formed a perfect O. Continuing to stroke him through his orgasm. His own dick throbbed watching, until Lando moaned in discomfort. Fuck he looked utterly wrecked. Just as he had wanted earlier. 

Above Lando, Carlos pushed his joggers down and fisted his cock quickly. Lando still recovering beneath him watching between Carlos’ eyes and what he was doing to his dick. Carlos wasn’t going to last. So turned on had he been with what he’d just done to Lando. 

“Come on me!” Lando begged. 

Just like a hair trigger, it tipped him over the edge and he spurted against Lando’s stomach. His come mingling with Lando’s. Lando moaned as Carlos stroked the last drops of come out of himself. His heart racing, gasping for breath. Fuck. 

Lando reached a finger into the come pooling on his belly and swirled it, before bringing it to his mouth and licking it clean. 

“You little shit!”

That was all Carlos could cope with as he surged forward to kiss Lando. Their tongues quickly meeting as they could both taste themselves. Lando’s dick twitched at the thought. Clearly he was nearly ready to go again. 

Carlos looked down at his lover. Nuzzling their noses together. 

“Shower...then round 2”

Lando giggled. The perfect Christmas was about to get even better.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I have taken liberties with making coronavirus restrictions to suit my fic...but idgaf.  
> This is my first fic, please be kind.


End file.
